


cake and ice cream

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison picked up her dessert spoon from her dish of bright pink strawberry ice cream and lifted it to her mouth.  She paused right before letting it touch her lips and asked Lydia, “So, how was yours?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - food.

Allison picked up her dessert spoon from her dish of bright pink strawberry ice cream and lifted it to her mouth.  She paused right before letting it touch her lips and asked Lydia, “So, how was yours?”

Lydia’s eyes snapped up from the pink of Allison’s lips to Allison’s eyes.  “Hm, sorry, what?”

Allison giggled, taking a bite of her ice cream, cheeks hallowing as she sucked the spoon.  And then, to make matters worse, she turned the spoon around and lathed her tongue across the surface, licking it clean.  “Your food.  How was it?”

Lydia was so entranced she almost panicked a little— _food?  What food?  Did I eat, or have I just been watching you this whole time?_ —until she looked down at her half-eaten slice of flourless chocolate cake.  “Oh, the food, yeah, it was great.  _So_ good.  Yours?”

Allison gestured to her empty ice-cream dish.  “Good, obviously.”  And then, because she was a crafty little devil who could read Lydia like a book, she rubbed her bare calf against Lydia’s, toes curling around Lydia’s ankle.  “How about a nightcap at my place?”  She squirmed in her chair and Lydia could tell she was already wet, already ready for Lydia right after dessert.

Lydia swallowed hard and pushed her half-eaten cake away.  “I’ll get the check, sweetheart.”


End file.
